Chiacchio (surname) (.it)
ORIGINE DEL COGNOME: Cognome di origini incerte diffuso in Campania nel napoletano e casertano soprattutto, in Basilicata in provincia di Potenza e in Abruzzo in provincia di Chieti a Vasto. Potrebbe derivare dai vocaboli dialettali come "chiaccu" o "chiaccolo" tipici di diverse regioni, significa "cappio" (laccio per catturare uccelli), Chiacchio potrebbe esserne l'italianizzazione, un cognome derivato da un'occupazione o soprannome, potrebbe inoltre derivare da soprannomi del vocabolo napoletano "chiachiello", e soprannomi dialettali di altre regioni dell'Italia centro-meridionale come "chiachiéll", "chiachjìedde" cioè "uomo infantile, falso, poco serio, mancatore di parola". Si può anche ipotizzare una sorta di contrazione del nome franco Childerico, ma non si può del tutto escludere una connessione con il nome celtico, germanico Kiach o con una forma aferetica famigliare del nome Francesco. La famiglia Chiacchio a Frattamaggiore era annoverata tra le famiglie nobili. MAGGIORI COMUNI DI DIFFUSIONE: *74 GRUMO NEVANO (NA) *31 LAURIA (PZ) *26 NAPOLI (NA) *21 VASTO (CH) *16 FRATTAMAGGIORE (NA) *16 ROMA (RM) *14 EPISCOPIA (PZ) *11 SANT'ARPINO (CE) *10 TEANO (CE) *7 CARINARO (CE) *7 CASTELLAMMARE DI STABIA (NA) *7 MADDALONI (CE) *7 SAPRI (SA) *6 CASERTA (CE) *5 AVERSA (CE) *5 CASANDRINO (NA) *5 TORINO (TO) *4 CARDITO (NA) *4 CRISPANO (NA) *4 FRATTAMINORE (NA) *4 GUIDONIA MONTECELIO (RM) *4 MATERA (MT) *4 MILANO (MI) *4 NEMOLI (PZ) *4 PARMA (PR) *4 PASTORANO (CE) *4 SANT'ARCANGELO (PZ) *4 SASSUOLO (MO) *4 TEVEROLA (CE) *3 AGROPOLI (SA) *3 ARZANO (NA) *3 BOLOGNA (BO) *3 CASALNUOVO DI NAPOLI (NA) *3 COLLI DEL TRONTO (AP) *3 CUPELLO (CH) *3 FIRENZE (FI) *3 GIUGLIANO IN CAMPANIA (NA) *3 GRAGNANO (NA) *3 L'AQUILA (AQ) *3 LAINO BORGO (CS) *3 LONATE POZZOLO (VA) *3 MARCIANISE (CE) *3 MONTE SAN GIOVANNI CAMPANO (FR) *3 MONTEROTONDO (RM) *3 MURO LECCESE (LE) *3 ORTA DI ATELLA (CE) *3 PESARO (PU) *3 ROCCAGLORIOSA (SA) *3 SAN BUONO (CH) *3 SAN TAMMARO (CE) *3 SANT'ANTIMO (NA) *3 SPARANISE (CE) *3 TORRE DEL GRECO (NA) *3 VALDILANA (BI) *3 VICO EQUENSE (NA) *3 VIETRI SUL MARE (SA) *2 ACERRA (NA) *2 AFRAGOLA (NA) *2 ALBANO LAZIALE (RM) *2 BRESSANONE (BZ) *2 BUSCATE (MI) *2 BUSTO ARSIZIO (VA) *2 BUSTO GAROLFO (MI) *2 CAIVANO (NA) *2 CAMPOSANO (NA) *2 CAPRI (NA) *2 CAPUA (CE) *2 CASAL DI PRINCIPE (CE) *2 CASAPULLA (CE) *2 CASORIA (NA) *2 CASTEL SAN GIOVANNI (PC) *2 CASTELLABATE (SA) *2 CASTELLUCCIO INFERIORE (PZ) *2 CASTROVILLARI (CS) *2 CECCANO (FR) *2 CESA (CE) *2 CIAMPINO (RM) *2 CIVITAVECCHIA (RM) *2 ERCOLANO (NA) *2 FIORANO MODENESE (MO) *2 FISCAGLIA (FE) *2 FORLI' (FC) *2 GALGAGNANO (LO) *2 IMPRUNETA (FI) *2 ITRI (LT) *2 LADISPOLI (RM) *2 LANCIANO (CH) *2 LATRONICO (PZ) *2 LEGNANO (MI) *2 LETOJANNI (ME) *2 LUSCIANO (CE) *2 MAGENTA (MI) *2 MASSA LUBRENSE (NA) *2 MELITO DI NAPOLI (NA) *2 MEOLO (VE) *2 MESSINA (ME) *2 META (NA) *2 MODENA (MO) *2 MONZA (MB) *2 MOTTA DI LIVENZA (TV) *2 NEMI (RM) *2 NETTUNO (RM) *2 NOLA (NA) *2 ODERZO (TV) *2 OTRANTO (LE) *2 OTTAVIANO (NA) *2 PAVULLO NEL FRIGNANO (MO) *2 PIGNATARO MAGGIORE (CE) *2 POMIGLIANO D'ARCO (NA) *2 PORTICI (NA) *2 PRATO (PO) *2 QUALIANO (NA) *2 QUARTO (NA) *2 REGGIO CALABRIA (RC) *2 RIONERO IN VULTURE (PZ) *2 RIVOLI (TO) *2 ROCCA PRIORA (RM) *2 ROCCARAINOLA (NA) *2 SALERNO (SA) *2 SAN BENEDETTO DEL TRONTO (AP) *2 SAN GIORGIO A CREMANO (NA) *2 SAN GIORGIO PIACENTINO (PC) *2 SAN GIORGIO SUL LEGNANO (MI) *2 SAN GIOVANNI A PIRO (SA) *2 SAN GIULIANO MILANESE (MI) *2 SAN SALVO (CH) *2 SANREMO (IM) *2 SARZANA (SP) *2 SASSOCORVARO AUDITORE (PU) *2 SPIGNO SATURNIA (LT) *2 SUCCIVO (CE) *2 TERAMO (TE) *2 TRENTOLA DUCENTA (CE) *2 TRIESTE (TS) *2 UTA (CA) *2 VADO LIGURE (SV) *2 VALDUGGIA (VC) *2 VARALLO (VC) *2 VESTENANOVA (VR) *2 VILLA GUARDIA (CO) Individuals with that surname but no separate page :(List them here; someone can create pages when there's enough detail) Voci correlate :(other relevant pages on Familypedia) Collegamenti esterni :(https://www.paginebianche.it/cognome?qs=CHIACCHIO) :(https://www.paginebianche.it/contacognome/chiacchio.htm) * *http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Chiacchio Category:Surname articles